Creative Uses of Yours Quirk
by Shonenevolution
Summary: Quirks: habilidades sobrehumanas con las que nacen los individuos que pertenecen a esta nueva era de Héroes y Villanos, a lo largo de la historia vemos como varios de estos individuos usan estas habilidades en nombre de la justicia o para perjudicar a otros... Sin embargo, en esta historia vamos a ver..."otros" usos más "creativos" que tienen estas habilidades.
1. Chapter 1

**Creative Uses of Yours Quirk**

**-Shoji-**

El reloj indicaba que faltaban dos minutos para las doce en aquella noche de jueves, los integrantes de la clase A de la Academia UA se encontraban en su nueva residencia preparándose para una muy merecida noche de descanso, con la excepción de unos pocos que se encontraban aun despiertos en el salón comunal, ya sea viendo televisión o terminando alguna tarea de dejaron para último momento. Momo Yaoyorozu era una de las estudiantes que estaba lista para zambullirse en los brazos de Morfeo, ese día había sido uno particularmente movido, con una larga sesión de entrenamiento el cual tenía como objetivo fortalecer el cuerpo de aquellos cuyos Quirks no les brindaba una resistencia sobrehumana, la joven soltó un suspiro recordando todo lo que su maestro les hizo hacer en esa tarde.

-Ugh- Momo hizo una mueca al sentir como sus piernas le dolían- Realmente debo mejorar mi aguante- se autocritico la chica pelinegra mientras se sentaba a peinar su largo cabello, fue en ese instante cuando alguien toco la puerta de su recamara.

-Emmm… ¿Yaoyorozu te encuentras ahí?- una voz masculina se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta, Momo al instante se dio cuenta que esta pertenecía a Mezo Shoji.

-Adelante Shoji, la puerta está abierta- dijo la joven amablemente a su compañero de clase, este abrió lentamente la puerta y entro a la habitación con una expresión poco usual en el normalmente serio individuo.

-Lamento la molestia a estas horas de la noche- dijo el chico pulpo cerrando la puerta tras de el- si quieres puedo hablar contigo mañana, me imagino que ahora estarás cans…- la joven pelinegra le regalo una sonrisa a su amigo y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara a ella.

-No hay ningún problema, siempre estoy libre para ayudar a mis compañeros- dijo Momo interrumpiendo al chico más alto de la clase, este hizo lo que ella le pidió y se sentó en la cama al lado de ella- ¿Qué sucede Shoji?, te noto algo nervioso, ¿pasa algo?- pegunto la joven rica a la vez que abandonaba su peine sobre su mesa de luz y volteaba para ver a su compañero, este agacho la cabeza y trago saliva, lo cual no hizo más que preocupar aún más a la joven heroína.

-Yo….ugh… vine porque quería…- la boca que surgió en el brazo de su compañero de pronto de callo, no parecía saber cómo hacer aquel pedido a su amiga.

-¿Shoji que paso?- pregunto Momo notablemente preocupada

-Oh no no por favor, no te preocupes, no es nada grave… es algo… complicado de explicar- dijo el chico pulpo tratando de calmar a la joven a su lado- dime… en tu escuela tuviste educación… ya sabes… ¿sexual?- al decir esto último el joven se cubrió su rostro con todas sus manos, estaba claro que este era un tema que no estaba acostumbrado a discutir con nadie.

-¿Educación sexual?, si tuve unas clases en mi cuarto y quinto año de escuela- dijo Momo sorprendida por aquella pregunta.

Tras el surgimiento de los humanos con poderes el sistema educativo en varias naciones a lo largo del mundo sufrieron una serie de cambios y modificaciones bastante significativos, esto se puede ver en prácticas tales como las clases de control y aprendizaje de poderes que se llevan a cabo cuando los niños se encuentran en sus primeros años de educación primaria, las cuales tienen el objetivo enseñarle a los jóvenes a controlar sus poderes para poder vivir en armonía con la sociedad, otra medida relativamente reciente y la cual ha sido motivo de constantes críticas y controversias, son las clases de educación sexual para metahumanos.

Tras el despertar de los Quirks han ido surgiendo humanos muy diferentes a los que antiguamente eran considerados normales, hoy por hoy es normal ver jóvenes con cabeza de animal o cuerpo de animal o tal vez a jóvenes que pueden alterar o moldear su cuerpo como ellos quieran, este tipo de "Mutantes", como son vulgarmente llamados por aquellos individuos más tradicionales de la sociedad, tienen un cuerpo que se comporta muy diferente al de resto de personas, lo cual se nota más que nada cuando llega el momento de tener relaciones sexuales.

Durante los primeros días de esta nueva sociedad abundaban las historias, algunas ficticias otras reales, de hombres y mujeres abusados por individuos de aspecto animal, o de personas que lastimaron accidentalmente a su pareja en pleno acto sexual, llegando a haber casos aislados de personas que murieron a causa de esto. Para prevenir que esto siga pasando es que se empezó a impartir clases que tenían como objetivo enseñarle a los jóvenes cosas sobre esos nuevos cuerpos suyos y de paso a cómo controlarse en momentos de intimidad.

-Bueno c-como sabrás por esas clases, algunas personas como yo tienen ciertos hábitos muy extraños llegados a cierta edad o a cierta etapa del año, algunos cambian de pelaje para atraer al sexo opuesto o incluso llegan a construir nidos para sus parejas- dijo Shoji aun sin levantar la cabeza.

-Si he escuchado de ese tipo de casos, también conozco individuos que en ciertas épocas del año entran en una especie de temporada de apareamiento- Momo vio en el rabillo de su ojo como Shoji se tensaba al escuchar aquello- ¿Puedes imaginarlo? Personas que en cierto momento del año se ven invadidos por un fuerte calor el cual únicamente pueden calmar mediante el sexo, es fascinante- agrego la chica pelinegra con una sonrisa a la vez que notaba como sus palabras parecían afectar a su acompañante.

-Parece que ya te diste cuenta- murmuro Shoji cayendo de espaldas en la cama- Lamento dar tantas vueltas, es que no sé cómo tocar este tipo de temas- el joven agrego algo más tranquilo ahora.

-No te preocupes, sé que es un asunto delicado para mucha gente, especialmente en nuestra edad- Momo llevo sus piernas hasta arriba de la cama y las abrazo- Ahora dime, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

El joven héroe libero otro suspiro y finalmente volteo a ver a Momo a los ojos.

-¿Serias tan amable de hacer para mí un masturbador masculino?- dijo finalmente el chico pulpo de la forma más baja y rápida posible, el rostro de Momo al instante gano una coloración rojiza.

-¿D-Disculpa?- pregunto nuevamente incrédula.

-N-No me hagas repetirlo por favor- respondió el joven muerto de vergüenza.

-L-Lo lamento, e-es que no me lo esperaba- se disculpó Momo aun con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas- ¿E-Esto es algo nuevo para ti o es algo que te pasa seguido?- pregunto la joven pelinegra con algo más de calma.

-Pues… es un problema que llevo teniendo desde los 13 años- dijo el joven levantándose de la cama- Desde que llegue a la adolescencia no ha pasado noche en la que mi…_ejem_… ya sabes, no me esté molestando, pero la cosa ha empeorado significativamente desde que empecé a asistir a esta escuela, antes yo solo podía hacerme cargo de este problema, pero últimamente no soy capaz de quedar satisfecho solo con mis manos-Shoji se calló de golpe cuando noto que había revelado accidentalmente a su compañera de clase que él se masturbaba, un intenso color rojo cubrió el rostro del joven, muerto de vergüenza este se dirigió a la puerta para salir de aquella vergonzosa situación pero las manos de Momo lo detuvieron.

-E-Esta bien, n-no hay porque tener vergüenza, es algo normal- dijo la co-presidenta de la clase tratando de calmar a su compañero, el cual trataba de ocultar, de forma poco exitosa, su rostro con su máscara para que la joven a su lado no vea lo avergonzado que estaba- P-Por ejemplo… yo… yo también me autosatisfago por las noches- admitió la chica más lista de la clase en voz baja, casi temiendo que los demás residentes de aquel edificio la escuchen.

Shoji quedo petrificado al escuchar aquella declaración, únicamente pudiendo decir un suave y totalmente franco: _"bueno… esa no me la esperaba"_

Los do jóvenes quedaron de pie en el medio de la habitación en silencio, ninguno de los dos tenía la fuerza para levantar la mirada para ver a su compañero, la joven tenía clavada su mirada en sus pies cuando algo que se movía llamo su atención, levanto levemente la mirada en dirección al cuerpo de su compañero de clase y noto como aquel movimiento surgía de un bulto notablemente grande en sus pantalones, los ojos de Momo se abrieron en shock al ver como aquella extremidad hacia acto de presencia aun cuando estaba escondida bajo varias capaz de tela.

Shoji estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, los cuales se centraban más que nada en buscar alguna cosa adecuada que pueda decir tras aquella sorpresiva declaración que hizo Momo, sin embargo su tren de pensamiento se vio abruptamente cortado cuando las manos de la joven dueña de aquella recamara se posaron sobre su entrepierna.

Antes de que Shoji pudiera decir algo la joven pelinegra se agacho, y en un solo movimiento bajo los pantalones y la ropa interior del chico pulpo, liberando su erección, para el alivio y a la vez la vergüenza del joven.

Momo por su parte miraba con fascinación el miembro de su compañero de clase, casi como lo estuviera estudiando, pasando sus dedos por todo lo largo de aquella masculinidad hasta llegar a la palpitante cabeza, de la cual estaba saliendo un líquido cálido.

-Es enorme- dijo la joven sorprendida mientras movía el falo de arriba abajo viendo además lo ancho que era, además observo lo grueso que era el saco de carne que descasaba en la base de aquel falo- Imagino que debe ser muy doloroso para ti tener esto duro todas las noches como me dijiste antes- dijo la joven mirando hacia arriba para ver a su compañero, este último estaba sin palabras.

-No te preocupes, yo te ayudare- dijo la joven heroína abriendo su camisa dejando expuestos sus grandes pechos, luego ella encerró una parte del pene de su compañero entre aquellos montículos.

-Q-Q…-Shoji no era capaz de formar una oración coherente al ver como Momo empezaba a mover sus pechos.

-Relájate yo me encargo- dijo una muy confiada Momo para luego envolver con su boca la punta del pene, utilizando su lengua para acariciar la gruesa vena que estaba en un costado del tronco de aquel falo.

Las grandes manos del joven pulpo se posaron en la nuca de la pelinegra, esta pensó por un segundo que él iba a tratar de detenerla, pero en su lugar este hizo que ella se meta más de su falo en la boca. Mientras una mano hacia eso otra se estiro hasta llegar a la retaguarda de la joven, bajando sus pantalones y empezando a asaltar la feminidad de la chica mientras otra mano hacia lo mismo pero con el ano de la joven, los pezones de la chica empezaron a ser apretados por un par de manos extras.

-**UGH**\- exclamo la joven cuando sintió como su compañero dio una fuerte envestida, haciendo que todo el largo de su falo invada su garganta. La mano que jugaban con su intimidad cambio su forma para parecerse al falo que estaba ahora abusando de su boca, este miembro se adentró de golpe en la vagina de la joven, la cual soltó un grito cuando la punta de aquel pene se insertó en su útero, este grito y el otro resultado de ser penetrada analmente de la misma manera fue callado por el grueso falo que no le daba tregua.

-_Oh dios_\- pensó Momo mientras sentía como las manos que antes jugaban con sus pezones también se convertían en penes- _Me va a romper_\- pensó la joven sintiendo como el pene que estaba en su vagina entraba y salía de su interior a toda velocidad.

El joven pulpo retiro repentinamente su falo de la boca de Momo, luego le siguieron las demás extremidades que compartían su forma los cuales estaban invadiendo los otros orificios de la joven, haciendo que esta caiga de rodillas en el suelo. Momo pensó que su compañero iba a retirarse cuando sintió dos penes alineándose en la entrada de su vagina, esta iba a preguntar qué estaba haciendo cuando su boca nuevamente fue ocupada por uno de los penes de Shoji.

Los dos falos entraron de forma simultánea en la feminidad de la chica, luego de eso dos más hicieron lo mismo pero esta vez por su trasero. La presidenta de la clase A sintió como la punta de aquellos fallos golpeaban la zona más profunda que había en aquellas cavidades, haciendo que su cuerpo sea golpeado por una constante ola de placer, siendo esa la primera vez que la joven experimentaba algo así.

El pene que estaba en la boca de la chica libero repentinamente una gran cantidad de semen, esta no tuvo más remedio que tragar toda la semilla del joven.

-**S-Smmmm**…-la chica iba a decir algo pero su boca fue invadida nuevamente por otro pene.

El joven pulpo levanto a la chica del suelo y la coloco de cara contra la puerta, los penes que la estaban rodeando se apartaron salvo por el que estaba en su boca, el joven pulpo levanto una de las piernas de Momo, haciendo que esta tenga que torcer su cuerpo, desde su nuevo ángulo la chica podía ver que era lo que estaba haciendo su compañero.

-Así está mejor- dijo el chico pulpo con orgullo, la razón de este repentino subidón de ego es que el fusiono los penes que había creado con sus extremidades en uno solo, haciendo que su miembro original crezca considerablemente en tamaño. El joven froto con la punta de su nuevo y mejorado pene la entrada a la feminidad ya estirada de la joven, luego con una sola estocada se adentró en ella, llegando más allá que las otras veces.

-Oye… ¿escuchas algo?- se escuchó la voz de alguien del otro lado de la puerta, la joven pelinegra clavo sus uñas en la puerta para tratar de no soltar algún gemido, Shoji golpeaba con cada envestida lo más profundo de su vagina, haciendo de paso que su estómago se deforme levemente a causa del anormal tamaño de aquel miembro.

Las manos extras del joven empezaron a apretujar los pechos de la chica, la cual ya no parecía poder aguantar más tortura.

-Se escucha como si alguien estuviera golpeando algo mojado- una voz masculina dijo desde fuera de la habitación. Shoji soltó los pechos de Momo e hizo que ella los apretara contra la puerta, empezando a aumentar la intensidad de las envestidas.

Luego de una última estocada el joven pego su cuerpo al de la joven mientras liberaba toda su carga dentro de ella, esta última sentía como algo caliente entraba en ella en grandes cantidades.

-Crea algo para que así no salga nada de lo que estoy poniendo dentro de ti- dijo el joven al oído de su compañera- sino voy a tener que volver a llenarte- amenazo a la vez que le daba una nalgada a Momo.

La chica saco débilmente de entre sus pechos un objeto que tenía el mismo ancho y largo que el miembro que estaba ahora en el interior de su vagina, Shojo lo utilizo para sellar la entrada a su totalmente arruinada feminidad. El hombre pulpo coloco su miembro flácido sobre la espalda baja de la joven, admirando su redondo culo y sus exuberantes pechos que se mostraban parcialmente aun estando ella de espaldas, el chico estiro su mano hasta el pantalón que había dejado atrás, sacando del bolsillo su celular, con el cual saco una foto de aquella escena.

-_S-Shoji-_ dijo débilmente la chica- hagámoslo de n-nuevo… p-pero esta vez por aquí- las manos de la joven abrieron su estirado ano a la vez que movía su trasero, invitando a su compañero a entrar.

Este último felizmente acepto la oferta.

A la mañana siguiente la joven presidenta de la Clase A fue a clase como todos los días, pero varios de sus compañeros le llamaron la atención por la forma en la que estaba caminando y además por la expresión que hacia cada vez que se sentaba en su silla, pareciendo terriblemente adolorida.

El chico pulpo de vez en cuando se acercaba a la mesa de la presidenta y le preguntaba si estaba bien, sintiéndose culpable de haberla lastimado, ella le aseguraba que estaba todo bien, cosa que él no parecían creer del todo. Más tarde cuando el almuerzo estaba a punto de finalizar la presidenta de la clase dejo sobre la mesa de Shoji una nota, la cual le pedía que se encontraran en el baño de chicas en exactamente 5 minutos, el chico pulpo trago saliva sabiendo exactamente que iban a hacer en aquel lugar.

A su compañera realmente le gusto la forma tan creativa que tenía para usar su Quirk…

**CONTINUARA… **


	2. Chapter 2

**Creative Uses of Yours Quirk**

**-Kendo-**

El joven aspirante a Héroe de la clase B, Tetsutetsu, acababa de meterse a sí mismo en una situación de lo más extraña e inesperada, siendo todo culpa de su inagotable energía y de su ilimitada generosidad. El joven jamás le diría que no a un amigo que necesita ayuda o que él cree que necesita ayuda, lo cual lo vuelve un candidato más que bueno para ser un héroe, sin embargo ese rasgo característico suyo ha hecho que se vea envuelto en situaciones incomodas o de plano peligrosas, como por ejemplo… la situación actual.

Antes de entrar de lleno en la escena veamos el contexto, era miércoles de tarde en el complejo residencial de la Academia UA, los integrantes de la clase B estaban descansando luego de una sección extra dura de entrenamiento que tuvieron a consecuencia de su derrota ante la clase A hace unos días atrás, el profesor Vlad era un hombre muy amable y justo pero cuando su lado competitivo salía a la luz se ponía de plano diabólico, tampoco ayudaba que Monoma le incentivaba a ser más cruel ya que el creía que "_merecían_" un castigo por su derrota.

Gracias al cielo que Kendo estaba ahí para callar a la nueva conciencia de su profesor, porque de lo contrario aun estarían dando vueltas al campus utilizando esos trajes diseñados por Vlad _(con algo de ayuda de Hatsume claro)_ que pesaban casi una tonelada.

Los jóvenes héroes se encontraban acostados en el sofá del living, algunos mirando televisión o simplemente hablando sobre cómo iban a asesinar a Monoma cuando pudieran volver a mover sus piernas. Varios de los varones del salón se encontraban sentados sin camisa, cosa que si bien ponía incomoda a algunas chicas, principalmente a una peliverde que cada vez que sus ojos la traicionaba y bajaban a admirar el esculpido pecho de sus compañeros se ponía a rezarle a su señor sobre como ella era una impura que no merecía su salvación, a la gran mayoría no les importaba a causa del cansancio que tenían, además ya estaban acostumbradas a ver a sus compañeros sin su ropa tras un día particularmente arduo de entrenamiento.

La única que no se encontraba ahí era la presidenta de la clase B, Kendo, la cual se retiró temprano diciendo que iba a darse una ducha y luego iba a acostarse.

La susodicha joven pelirroja estaba efectivamente en el baño dándose una más que merecida ducha como bien les había dicho a sus colegas, sin embargo, cierto movimiento de sus manos en una zona en particular de su cuerpo daba a entender que la chica estaba haciendo algo más que simplemente acerarse.

La joven apoyo su frente en la pared del baño mientras una de sus manos se elevó hasta atrapar su seno izquierdo, el cual empezó a apretar y pellizcar mientras su otra mano jugaba con su vagina, Kendo no puedo evitar liberar un suave suspiro de placer cuando su piel caliente toco la fría pared del baño, ese suspiro pronto se convirtió en un grito suprimido cuando la mano que se encontraba jugueteando con su feminidad aumento su tamaño, haciendo que el dedo que estaba en su interior aumente su grosor considerablemente, la chica soltó su pecho para cubrir su boca cuando ella empezó a mover con más velocidad aquel dedo gigante dentro de su húmeda cavidad.

La joven no era capaz de contener sus propios gritos, especialmente cuando empezó a mover su dedo anular a mayor velocidad mientras el dedo pulgar golpeaba la entrada a su trasero, la parte aun consciente de la mente de la joven rogaba por que nadie la escuchara, sin embargo, casi como si fuese una cruel broma del destino, la puerta del baño se abrió de golpe.

-**KENDO ESTAS BI**…-la inconfundible voz de Tetsutetsu resonó en aquel baño, la joven pelinaranja se paralizo en su lugar, no sabiendo que hacer o que decir en ese momento, el joven que se acababa de volver testigo de su acto de auto satisfacción también se encontraba sin habla.

Los ojos de Tetsutetsu se abrieron como platos ante la imagen del cuerpo desnudo de su amiga contra la pared del baño mientras un dedo gigante se encontraba incrustado dentro de la parte intima de la susodicha, a la vez que otro dedo travieso parecía querer entrar en el otro orificio disponible, aquella era una imagen que agarro desprevenido al pobre chico de acero, el cual estaba ahí solo porque interpreto de forma errónea los sonidos de placer de Kendo como sonidos de dolor.

-T-T-T…- Kendo trato de decir algo pero las palabras simplemente morían en su garganta.

Los ojos de su compañero seguían pegados en el despampanante cuerpo femenino que estaba prácticamente en exposición ante él, tragando saliva y mordiendo con fuerza su labio inferior ante la imagen tan clara que tenia del trasero de la fémina.

-P-Perdona por m-molestarte- dijo Tetsutetsu avergonzado, pero aun con esta reacción el no mostro señal alguna de querer retirarse de aquel lugar, todo lo contrario, dio un paso al frente y cerró la puerta del baño, quedando ahora los dos encerrados dentro.

Kendo iba a preguntar qué estaba haciendo pero por segunda vez en esa tarde sus palabras murieron en su boca en el momento que su compañero se desvistió ante ella, quedando ahora los dos en mismas condiciones.

-Ahora estamos iguales- dijo Tetsutetsu tirando su ropa a un lado de la habitación para luego entrar a la ducha junto a su amiga, la cual se tensó notablemente cuando este se acercó a ella mientras su falo se encontraba erecto.

-¿Q-Q-Que vas a hacer?- finalmente pudo decir la joven mientras retiraba su dedo del interior de su vagina para así poder usar su mano entera como escudo para proteger esa región privada de su cuerpo.

-Nada, solo voy a bañarme contigo y voy a hacer lo mismo que estás haciendo tú ahora- respondió el joven peliplateado como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, luego de eso se colocó bajo la ducha, a la vez que mojaba su cuerpo empezó a frotar su virilidad, recostándose a la pared al igual que su amiga.

Kendo observaba detenidamente como la mano de su amigo frotaba su erección desde la cabeza hasta la base con fuerza, la chica lamio sus labios ante la imagen de aquel largo pene, del cual empezaba a surgir un líquido trasparente a medida que su compañero aumentaba la intensidad de masturbación.

-_Tetsu_\- murmuro Kendo acercándose al rostro sonrojado de su compañero, este abrió los ojos para verla- _Ah_\- gimió Kenso mientras sus dedos nuevamente volvían al lugar donde se encontraban al inicio de toda esa escena, los dos jóvenes observaban detenidamente el rostro de su compañero mientras se tocaban a sí mismos.

-_Kendo_\- murmuro Tetsutetsu acercando su rostro al de su amiga- _Kendo_\- dijo de nuevo mirando fijamente a los ojos de la susodicha, esta soltó un fuerte gemido, la intensa mirada de su amigo y su dedo gigante eran una combinación de lo más estimulante.

-Ven aquí, idiota- dijo agitadamente la chica mientras acercaba a su amigo hacia ella para unir sus labios en un fogoso beso, el pene del chico, que ahora se encontraba pegado al cuerpo de la chica, libero toda su carga en el estómago y pecho de la chica. Los dos se separaron luego de unos intensos minutos, la chica bajo la mirada para ver su cuerpo cubierto de un líquido espeso y blanco, el chico de acero respiraba agitadamente.

-**Mas**\- dijo el chico con un tono hambriento para luego lanzarse hacia su amiga, volviendo a conectar sus labios, pero con el plus de que su erección entro de golpe en el recto de la chica, la cual abrió los ojos al sentir el cálido falo de su amigo dentro de ella- _No te atrevas a detenerte_\- susurro el joven peliplateado a la vez que convertía su cuerpo en acero, haciendo que su falo se vuelva el doble de grueso que antes, superando incluso el grosor de los dedos de Kendo.

Antes que la chica pudiera gritar el joven nuevamente la silencio con un beso, su envestidas eran feroces, entrando y saliendo de dentro de ella sin importarle como le estaba estirando aquel orificio, mientras tanto la mano de la chica seguía abusando de su vagina. Las piernas de Kendo no pudieron soportar toda aquella sobrecarga de sensaciones, cayendo de rodillas al suelo, el joven de acerco no perdió tiempo en volver a penetrar el culo de su amiga mientras sus manos apretaban con fuerza sus nalgas.

-_Oh, si-_ murmuraba el chico envistiendo a la chica como un animal en celo- _Que bien se siente_\- susurro el chico soltando las nalgas de la joven para apoyar sus dos manos en la pared frente a él, aumentando el ritmo de sus penetraciones.

-_Ah que rico_\- decía Kendo con los ojos cerrados mientras sentía como el falo de su amigo entraba completamente en su trasero, a la vez que sus dedos hacían magia con su vagina- **Mas fuerte**\- ordeno la chica meneando las caderas, haciendo que su amigo suelte un gemido de placer.

**-Más tarde-**

-Oye Tetsu, ¿quieres algo de pizza? Los chicos vamos a pedir unas cajas porque nos dio hambre- dijo Awase desde la puerta del cuarto del chico de acero.

-No gracias viejo, estoy lleno- respondió el joven desde su cama todo cubierto por unas sábanas gruesas.

-Okey, como quieras, más para mí- dijo el otro chico para luego retirarse.

Tetsutetsu retiro la sabana que lo cubría para así poder ver como su amiga estaba lamiendo y chupando con mucho entusiasmo su pene.

-Recuerda Kendo, cada vez que te sientas caliente búscame a mí- dijo Tetsutetsu con una amplia sonrisa a la vez que hacía que su amiga coloque toda la longitud de su falo en su boca- Yo me encargare de satisfacerte toda la noche si es necesario- agrego empezando a coger la boca de la pelinaranja, la cual respondió con un largo suspiro casi como de alivio al escuchar aquella promesa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Creative Uses of Yours Quirk**

**-Burnin-**

-Oh no, aquí vamos otra vez-

Aquella se había vuelto una expresión muy común en la Agencia del Héroe N°1 de Japón desde hace unas semanas, varios de los subordinados que trabajaban orgullosamente bajo el ala del héroe más importante del país iban esos días al trabajo con algo de miedo, no por las misiones demandantes que debían realizar ni porque esos días las cosas estaban particularmente peligrosas, gracias a las acciones de la Liga de Villanos, sino porque su superior, el que se supone que es el representante máximo del heroísmo japonés, se comportaba desde hace un tiempo de forma más cruel de lo usual.

Endeavor era un hombre exigente, así lo consideraban todos sus empleados, era alguien que siempre apuntaba a llegar a lo más alto y que a su vez esperaba que aquellos que estaban bajo su tutela hicieran lo mismo, esta era una de las razones de porque él era tan admirado por sus hombres, además él no era alguien injusto o tiránico, hecho que entendiblemente sorprende a muchas personas, sin embargo esos días las cosas habían cambiado de mala manera.

Todo empezó un lunes como cualquier otro, el hombre de barba en llamas entro a su oficina con un semblante más serio de lo usual e ignoro de forma fría a todos aquellos subordinados que le deseaban un buen día, poco después el salió de su despacho y empezó a lanzar ordenes de aquí a allá, insultando a algunos de sus empleados que estaban sentados hablando, asignando tareas sumamente difíciles y extenuantes a sus nuevos reclutas, lo cual ocasiono que varios de ellos renuncien tras ese primer día, y en general comportándose como un genuino idiota.

Desde entonces aquello se había vuelto una rutina, el jefe entraba de forma abrupta y luego empezaba a insultar y casi torturar a sus pobres empleados, los más veteranos en aquella oficina le habían dicho a los más nuevos que él se había comportado de forma similar tras un incidente familiar hace muchos años en el cual estaban envueltos su esposa e hijo menor.

Lógicamente nadie le pregunto a Endeavor que le pasaba, ya que ellos valoraban su carrera (y su vida)

Hasta que finalmente…

El héroe número uno de Japón se encontraba encerrado en su oficina observando atentamente un enorme mapa lleno de fotos y documentos que ocupaba todo su escritorio, el héroe en llamas caminaba en círculos alrededor de su escritorio viendo cada detalle de aquel mapa mientras trataba de encontrar algo.

-_El último avistamiento fue aquí-_ murmuro el héroe para sí mismo a la vez que pegaba en el mapa una foto algo borrosa de lo que parecía ser una criatura de aspecto abominable que deambulaba en un espeso bosque- _Esta bastante lejos del último punto en el que lo vieron pasear, supongo que sí es miembro de la Liga también tendrá acceso a esos molestos portales- _siguió murmurando el Todorokiobservando un recorte de diario en el cual se habla de los múltiples avistamientos de una criatura humanoide que parecía vivir en el bosque.

-Disculpe!- una estridente voz femenina rompió el silencio de la sala, haciendo a su vez que Endeavor salga de su transe, este frunció el ceño y volteo a ver a la persona que acababa de invadir su santuario.

-¿Qué demonios quieres Burnin!?- exclamo el héroe de fuego viendo a la joven, esta última sonrió mostrando sus afilados colmillos.

-¿Qué demonios le pasa!?- exclamo la joven con el cabello en llamas sin perder su desafiante sonrisa, hecho que tomo por sorpresa a su superior- Lleva casi un mes actuando como el tipo de idiotas que usted decía que odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, ¿se puede saber que mosca le pico ahora!?- dijo la joven algo más seria ahora, Endeavor la observo en silencio unos minutos.

-No te importa- respondió secamente el héroe número uno para luego darle la espalda a la chica- Si no les gusta cómo funcionan las cosas por aquí entonces tienen toda la libertad de irse, hay un mundo de héroes ahí afuera, seguramente conseguirán algo mejor en poco tiempo- agrego restándole importancia a las palabras de la joven, esta última apretó los puños y empezó a caminar tras su jefe.

-Pero no queremos abandonar esta compañía!- exclamo tan desafiante como siempre- A sus empleados les gusta este lugar, no solo por el prestigio que presenta ser su asistente sino porque usted es un jefe jodidamente increíble… o al menos lo era- esto último lo dijo más bajo, Endeavor sin embargo fue capaz de escucharlo a la perfección.

-¿Qué quieres que haga Burnin?- pregunto más calmado Endeavor pero aun sin voltear a verla- ¿Qué esperabas conseguir viniendo aquí?- agrego con un tono cansado.

-Quiero… quiero ayudarlo- admitió algo indecisa.

Aquello hizo que su jefe suelte una pequeña risa amarga, la cual dio paso a un silencio incomodo entre aquellos dos héroes.

-No merezco tu ayuda ni la de nadie- dijo Endeavor colocando sus manos sobre su escritorio- Estoy así porque estoy pagando por algo que le hice a las personas más importantes en mi vida, las cuales ahora finalmente son felices- Burnin casi podía sentir el dolor y la amargura en la voz de su jefe.

-Pero si ellos son felices, ¿Por qué esta así?- pregunto con curiosidad la joven de cabello flameante.

Endeavor no respondió la pregunta porque no le gustaba la respuesta, él era un hombre egoísta, si bien sabía que alejarse de su familia era lo correcto para ellos, el simplemente no soportaba llegar a un hogar vacío y sin amor en el que nadie lo esperaba al cruzar las puertas.

Era inmaduro de su parte el desquitarse con sus trabajadores, él lo sabía… pero no podía evitarlo, no tenía a nadie más con quien hablar y además no sabía cómo descargar toda la rabia y frustración que estaba sintiendo desde el día en el que vio a sus hijos dejar su casa con unas maletas en dirección a un nuevo y feliz hogar.

-Viejo- la voz irritada de la joven hizo que el héroe saliera nuevamente de sus pensamientos, este miro a sus manos y noto que había quemado su escritorio sin notarlo, soltando una maldición se alejó del mueble quemado- No sé realmente qué clase de mierda está pasando en su vida personal señor y la verdad me importa una mierda, no soy la mejor cuando se trata de ayudar a la gente con problemas emocionales, ósea yo soy más de dar golpizas no de andar escuchando la historia trágica de otras personas maldición!- exclamo la joven cruzando los brazos, el jefe de la joven no pudo evitar sonreír levemente.

-¿Acaso quieres pelear conmigo?- pregunto Endeavor a la vez que una sonrisa presumida se dibujaba en su rostro, la chica de pelo en llamas soltó una sonora carcajada.

-No estoy loca, viejo- exclamo Burnin acercándose más a su jefe- Nah mi idea era chuparle la verga y luego dejar que me rompa el culo para ver si eso lo calma un poco ji ji- la sonriente chica soltó de forma casual una vez se encontraba frente a su jefe, este último se paralizo y abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar la idea de su subordinada.

-… ¿Qué?- pregunto el Todoroki incrédulo mientras observaba a la chica como si esta tuviera dos pares de cabezas, la sonrisa de esta se agrando más y más al ver la reacción que tuvo el héroe ante ella.

-Ya me escucho, mi idea era venir a su oficina y tener sexo con usted- repitió Burnin a la vez que apoyaba sus manos en el firme pecho de Endeavor- ósea, todos aquí sabemos que la cosa entre su esposa y usted no anda muy bien y además lleva trabajando sin parar desde hace meses, por lo que imagino que hace tiempo que no ha usado esta cosa para algo más que no sea ir al baño- al decir esto una de las manos de la joven se posó en la entrepierna del héroe.

-¿Qué demonios crees que ha- las palabras del héroe se vieron interrumpidas cuando la chica de cabello llameante abrió la parte superior de su uniforme, dejando a la vista sus grandes senos cubiertos por ropa interior de encaje negro.

-¿Le gusta lo que ve Señor?- pregunto la chica ligeramente sonrojada- Porque a mí me gusta mucho lo que estoy viendo- la chica casi ronroneo mientras su mano se deslizaba por los abomínales de Endeavor, pasando por su pecho, cadera y finalmente, el bulto que empezaba a hacerse notar entre sus piernas- _Desde el día que entre a este lugar he soñado noche tras noche con usted_\- la mano que se encontraba sobre el pecho de Endeavor se deslizo por su brazo derecho, tomándose el tiempo de sentir cada fibrosos musculo y palpitante vena que adornaban aquella extremidad, luego la joven envolvió su diminuta mano alrededor de la muñeca y guio la mano hasta su rostro.

-No es mi culpa claro, este traje suyo deja muy poco a la imaginación, _especialmente en los lugares que importan_ jiji- dijo Burnin mientras elevaba la mano del héroe hasta dejarla cerca de su boca, Enji Todoroki contemplo con algo de fascinación como la chica se llevó dos de sus dedos a su boca para luego empezar a chuparlos y lamerlos.

-_Esta mocosa_…- pensó Endeavor tragando saliva ante la imagen de aquella joven y sexy mujer que deseaba acostarse con él, ver como ella metía sus gruesos dedos en su boca lentamente mientras lo miraba a los ojos con esa mirada suya cargada de lujuria era demasiado para él.

-Mmm… la tiene enorme- gimió la chica mientras que su mano libre acariciaba todo el largo de la erección que ahora sobresalía a causa de lo ajustado que era el traje del hombre- Parece que ese mito de que usted tiene tres piernas es real jiji- comento sin ningún tipo de filtro la joven heroína al ver como el pene del héroe llameante se extendía desde la entrepierna del mismo hasta el muslo izquierdo, casi llegando a su rodilla.

Así es, si bien Endeavor no era el héroe más popular a ojos del público general como lo era All Might, el sí contaba con un alto nivel de popularidad entre las mujeres, siendo considerado como el héroe más atractivo o "_hot_" **(juego de palabras que siempre ha molestado el héroe) **por varias revistas dedicadas a un público femenino, y ahora que él tenía esa cicatriz en su rostro, por cortesía de un Súper Nomu, su popularidad y sex-appeal habían aumentado más que nunca, tanto que se crearon grupos de fans en internet que tenían como tarea recolectar cada foto del héroe en el que su traje se ajustaba demasiado en su retaguardia, dándole una buena vista al mundo de su trasero.

Tal parece que Burnin pertenecía a ese grupo de mujeres que adoraban su cuerpo como si él fuese la reencarnación de algún dios griego o algo.

-Niña, mejor detente ahora antes de que las cosas se salgan de contro…- los suaves labios de la joven silenciaron las palabras de Endeavor.

Aquel fue un breve beso en el que la chica le trasmitió todos sus sentimientos al hombre que protagonizaba sus más salvajes fantasías, luego de separarse los dos se observaron en silencio por unos minutos.

-¿Sabes dónde es mi casa?- pregunto Enji tras ese minuto de silencio.

-Si- respondió sin vacilar la joven.

-Te espero luego del trabajo-

**-CONTINUARA- **


	4. Chapter 4

**Creative Uses of Yours Quirk**

**-Endeavor- **

Tras el incidente en su oficina el héroe flameante separo a sus subordinados en grupos de cinco y envió a cada uno a varios puntos de la cuidad, más tarde tras terminar algo del pápelo que tenía pendiente del día anterior el salió a recorrer las calles, ayudando a una mujer que estaba a punto de ser golpeada por un coche, rescatando a un niño que se cayó por accidente del balcón de su apartamento, deteniendo un grupo de ladrones de poco monta, y demás actividades heroicas de esa naturaleza.

Cerca del mediodía una explosión ocurrió en las proximidades del banco de la cuidad, un grupo de tres individuos surgieron de entre el humo, los criminales tenían cubiertos sus rostros con un trozo de tela que tenía unas palabras en chino, además estos llevaban túnicas color esmeralda con dibujos de un dragón dorado que surgía de entre una masa de nubes carmesí, las manos y los pies de estos individuos estaban cubiertos por vendajes.

Endeavor como siempre fue el primero en llegar a la escena.

_-Mmm… esa ropa da a entender que son miembros de un grupo, pero jamás había visto algo parecido-_ pensó el héroe mientras aterrizaba ante sus rivales, los cuales no reaccionaron en lo más mínimo pese a estar ante el héroe número uno del país- _No me están atacando, ni siquiera voltean a verme, incluso el criminal más egocéntrico y confianzudo sabe que es mala idea darle la espalda a un enemigo… algo no está bien aquí-_ pensó Endeavor al ver como aquellos criminales seguían con sus actividades dentro del banco pese a ver claramente que el llego, después de todo el mismo y la gente en la calle que lo vio llegar no fueron para nada sutiles con su presencia.

El héroe numero uno creo una pequeña chispa con la punta de su dedo y la arrojo a la túnica de uno de los villanos que estaban robando el banco, al instante la tela empezó a arder, pero aun así aquella persona seguía sin reaccionar.

-_Son humanos artificiales? Marionetas quizás?-_ pensó el héroe acercándose al establecimiento, la gran mayoría de la gente ya se había retirado cuando ocurrió la explosión, dentro quedaban únicamente un par de guardias, y unos empleados que se encontraban tras el mostrador- _Los guardián están lastimados pero parece que nadie sufrió heridas de gravedad, menos mal, esto hará la evacuación más fácil- _agrego el héroe tras escanear rápidamente su entorno.

-Endeavor-san, menos mal que llego- dijo un guardia feliz mientras ayudaba a su compañero a caminar- Tenga cuidado con esos tipos, mi compañero le disparo a uno de ellos pero parece que no le hizo nada- el héroe numero uno de Japón levanto una ceja ante ese detalle mientras observaba nuevamente a los tres hombres que se adentraban a la caja fuerte del recinto, pudo notar como uno de ellos estaba caminando con incomodidad, además parecía estar sangrando pues los vendajes que tenía alrededor en su pierna izquierda empezaban a tornarse rojos, aun así este no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo y seguía adelante con su misión.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, ahora lárguense de aquí!- le ordeno a los guardias, luego se dirigió al mostrador donde se estaban escondiendo los empleados del banco- ¿Alguno está herido? ¿Pueden caminar?- pregunto sin quitarle la mirada a los villanos.

-N-No señor, estamos bien, Kottate-kun creo un campo de fuerza que nos protegió de la explosión- dijo una de las jóvenes que estaban ahí mientras señalaba a su compañera.

-L-Lo s-siento s-señor sé que es i-ilegal que yo use mi poder sin permiso ni licencia pe-

-No seas ridícula, salvaste a tus compañeros y eso es lo que importa, buen trabajo chica- dijo Endeavor volteando a darle una sonrisa a la joven, esta se sonrojo y parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse- ahora váyanse, que aquí la cosa se va a poner violenta- rápidamente todos abandonaron su escondite y salieron por el enorme hoyo de la pared.

_-Practicar mi sonrisa está dando resultados- _pensó felizmente el héroe a la vez que recordaba las horas de practica frente al espejo para poder al fin tener una sonrisa que "_no diera miedo_" como decía Hawks.

-Oigan ustedes tres idiotas, veo que necesitan conseguir algo de calzado urgente pero hay maneras menos drásticas de conseguir el dinero- exclamo Endeavor, aquello era algo nuevo para él, según algunos de sus subordinados a la gente le encantaba cuando el héroe hacia chistes sobre sus enemigos.

-…-Los tres ladrones siguieron robando sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

_-¿Por qué su silencio me está lastimando más de lo que debería?_ – pensó el héroe numero uno de Japón a la vez que se abalanza hacia sus tres objetivos.

Tras propiciarle un buen golpe a uno de los tres individuos, los otros dos dejaron caer las bolas de dinero y finalmente reconocieron la presencia de una amenaza en el lugar.

-Así me gusta- dijo Endeavor poniéndose en posición de combate.

Uno de los criminales salto a atacar al héroe flameante, este esquivo los golpes y patadas que el hombre le lanzaba, tras unos segundos este dio un salto hacia atrás y abrió su túnica, revelando un cañón en su pecho. Endeavor utilizo algo de su fuego para contrarrestar el proyectil, el choque de habilidades ocasiono una poderosa explosión, el humo resultante empezó a acumularse y a tomar forma, creando un brazo gigante, el cual se estrelló con el piso en su intento por aplastar al héroe.

-_Manipulación de humo_\- pensó el héroe profesional viendo como el otro criminal movía sus manos, controlando la gigantesca extremidad hecha de dióxido de carbono- **Fire Pistol**\- el héroe coloco su mano como si fuese una pistola y disparo una bola de fuego hacia su oponente, este la esquivo, el héroe sonrió cuando hizo eso pues esa era la idea, el proyectil exploto a espaldas del villano, haciendo que este salga volando.

Antes de que Endeavor pudiera golpear a aquel sujeto que se dirigía hacia él, un brazo gigante hecho con el piso del banco atrapo al criminal volador. El héroe volteo a ver al sujeto que el ataco primero, el cual tenía sus brazos enterrados en el piso cubierto de cerámica del banco, los tres criminales se agruparon ante Endeavor, listos para pelear.

-**Chest Blaster**!- exclamo el hombre con un cañón en el pecho, el Todoroki esquivo la bala con una agilidad sorprendente teniendo en cuenta su colosal tamaño, el proyectil sin embargo no reventó, este revoto en la pared tras Endeavor y volvió hacia él, el héroe se dio cuenta de esto en el momento que la bala exploto en su espalda.

Afortunadamente dada a la naturaleza de su Quirk, Endeavor no sufrió lecciones ni quemaduras, pero aun así aquella explosión lo dejo aturdido, fue ahí cuando un enorme par de manos surgieron del suelo y sujetaron todo su cuerpo, luego el humo resultante de la explosión empezó a acumularse sobre la cabeza del Héroe.

-**White Grave**\- dijo el villano creando una esfera de humo alrededor de la cabeza de Endeavor, el héroe contuvo la respiración y cerró los ojos para evitar irritar su mirada, fue ahí cuando escucho que el villano con el cañón en el pecho parecía estar cargando otro ataque.

-¿Enserio creen que será tan fácil acabar conmigo?- exclamo el Héroe furioso.

-**Napalm Breath**\- de la boca de Endeavor surgió una gran cantidad de fuego, el cual impacto de lleno al villano que creo las manos que lo tenían retenido, una vez libre de aquellas manos Endeavor salto hacia adelante y coloco su puño dentro del cañón justo cuando el criminal estaba por disparar, cubriendo su mano con fuego este hizo que la bala explote en el pecho del criminal, el cual se desplomo con buena parte de su ropa destruida, afortunadamente este parecía seguir respirando.

-Muy bien, dos fuera- dijo voleando en dirección a donde estaba antes el manipulador de humo, sin embargo este no se encontraba en ningún lugar- _Oh mierd…-_ el héroe salió disparado hacia el hoyo en la pared buscando al criminal fugado, lo encontró en el aire, volando sobre una nube de humo al más puro estilo del Rey Mono, Sun Wu-Kong.

-No tan rap…- el hereo flameante estaba a punto de dispararle una bola de fuego cuando el villano fue interceptado por una figura femenina, la cual cayó al suelo ante Endeavor con el villano a sus pies.

-Hehehe te falto uno, Sr. Numero Uno- dijo la mujer sonriendo de oreja a oreja ante la incrédula mirada de su compañero.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí **Mirko**?- exclamo sorprendido el susodicho héroe profesional.

**Más tarde**

-¿**Madam…Jade**?- pregunto Endeavor incrédulo ante lo ridículo que sonaba ese nombre, su acompañante soltó una carcajada.

-Lo sé!, es un nombre muy cursi, ya se lo dije yo misma en más de una ocasión, pero esa mujer simplemente no entiende- dijo la heroína conejo para luego darle un mordisco a su almuerzo, una Hamburguesa doble de Zanahoria.

-Es absurdo, pero no tanto como un tipo con el que me enfrente hace unos días, _**Barón Deepgrave**_ o alguna mierda así- dijo el héroe numero uno dándole un sorbo a su refresco, tras la pelea en el banco los dos héroes profesionales se retiraron juntos a almorzar en la terraza de un rascacielos cercano, ahí fue cuando Mirko le comento a Endeavor que aquellos criminales eran un grupo de personas secuestradas por una villana de su cuidad, la cual tiene el poder de controlar a cualquiera que tenga uno de sus "_talismanes_" en su frente, luego de eso los dos empezaron a burlarse de sus varios enemigos mientras comían, una tradición muy común en los superhéroes profesionales.

-Heheheh es bueno ver que estas de humor Fuegito, llevo escuchando que últimamente andas en modo tirano o algo así- comento la joven heroína a la vez que tomaba un trago de su bebida, el héroe masculino no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro.

-Me imagino, últimamente me he estado comportando como un verdadero idiota- dijo Endeavor dándole un último bocado a su almuerzo.

-¿Últimamente?- pregunto la mujer alzando la ceja mientras sonreía.

-Hey vete al diablo- respondió el héroe arrojándole una papa frita a su compañera, esta atrapo la fritura con la boca, burlándose de su colega.

-okey okey, lo lamento- dijo la heroína de piel morena- no soy la mejor para este tipo de charlas intimas y emotivas, pero aun así… si quieres hablar o algo, aquí estoy- dijo la joven torpemente, se notaba incomoda al hablar de cosas que no estén relacionadas con pelear.

-No es nada, problemas familiares, cosas privadas que debo solucionar por mi cuenta… supongo que algo de frustración sexual también, ya sabes, lo típico que le pasa a gente como nosotros- admitió Endeavor, la chica conejo asintió.

-Entiendo… especialmente lo último- dijo ella cruzando los brazos- Todos los tipos que conozco son muy cobardes como para intentar algo conmigo, por lo mismo hace casi un año que no me la…-

-**Wow**! Mucha información- exclamo Endeavor levantando los brazos, la chica de piel morena soltó una carcajada- de todas formas, es algo entendible, ósea mírate, esas piernas tuyas podrían destrozarle la cabeza a alguien con facilidad- dijo el héroe en tono jocoso.

-Pues no te falta razón, ya lo he hecho antes- dijo la mujer sonriendo con arrogancia- Además… yo no soy la única con un cuerpo intimidante, Sr. Pared de músculos y Tercer pierna- dijo la chica mientras una de sus piernas se posaban en los muslos de Endeavor, la punta de su pie empezó a recorrer el largo de cierta extremidad "extra" que el hombre tenía descansando en su muslo.

-Hey!- el héroe profesional se tensó ante aquel acto.

-Mmm…- la mujer conejo le restó importancia a las protestas de su compañero, en su lugar ella dio un pequeño salto, sentándose en el regazo de su acompañante, una vez ahí empezó a menear su trasero, haciendo que el héroe llameante trague saliva- Hey Flamita… ¿**quieres hacerlo**?

Aquella fue una pregunta que recibió una respuesta rápida y la cual no necesito de que el héroe emitiera ninguna palabra, en su lugar el hombre de altura colosal llevo a la joven a un punto de aquel rascacielos donde nadie podría verlos desde ningún ángulo, una vez ahí el héroe número uno enterró sus dedos en las nalgas de la mujer de piel morena, esta emitió un sonido de aprobación mientras sus manos pasaban por cada musculo de aquel cuerpo esculpido en batalla que estaba ahora a su merced.

El héroe llameante utilizo un poco de calor en la punta de sus dedos para romper con facilidad la pequeña tela que cubría la intimidad de la heroína número cinco, esta soltó un pequeño gemido cuando los gruesos dedos de su pareja se adentraron en su interior.

La joven no queriendo quedarse atrás llevo sus manos hasta la zona en la que estaba en falo de su compañero y con algo de fuerza rompió la tela que mantenía prisionero a su objetivo.

-Eso no era necesario, podrías haberme bajado los pantalones y ya- dijo Endeavor

-¿De qué hablas!? Si tu estúpido traje ni siquiera tiene un cierre-

-Oh… es cierto-

-Ahora cállate y déjame chuparte la verga, idiota- dijo la mujer conejo irritada a la vez que empujaba al hombre contra la pared, luego bajo lentamente hasta tener ante ella el pene ya erecto de su compañero- Nada mal grandote- comento lamiéndose los labios al contemplan el largo y ancho de aquel miembro, luego sin esperar más se llevó todo el largo del falo de Endeavor a su boca.

El ya nombrado héroe miro en shock a la joven, la cual lo miraba con su boca descansando en la base de su entrepierna mientras su nariz era acariciada por los vellos púbicos que crecían ahí abajo, sus ojos dejaban ver que la reacción del Todoroki no hacía más que alimentar su ego.

Luego la joven empezó lentamente a retirar su cabeza, el héroe libero un suspiro mientras sentía como cada centímetro de su miembro salía de aquella húmeda boca, luego cuando únicamente quedaba la punta en su interior esta se aferró a las nalgas del hombre y llevo nuevamente todo aquello a su boca.

-**MIERDA**\- exclamo Endeavor viendo a la mujer conejo chupando con dedicación su pene, de a ratos la joven llevaba sus manos hasta donde estaban sus testículos para acariciarlos.

-¿Que pasa Fuegito?- pregunto la joven en una de las ocasiones en las que retiraba aquel miembro para poder tomar aire, ahora ella estaba apretando dicho miembro contra su pecho, a la vez que masajeaba y lamia la cabeza.

-Maldita… ya verás!- en un rápido movimiento Endeavor se agacho y agarro a la mujer, colocándola boca abajo, teniendo ante el su intimidad, la cual rápidamente empezó a atacar con su lengua.

-He…-las protestas de la joven fueron silenciadas cuando el héroe llameante hizo que su pene entrara bruscamente en su boca.

Las anchas y musculosas piernas de Mirko rodearon la cabeza de Endeavor como si fuesen una serpiente, reteniéndolo en su lugar, la mujer gimió cuando su pareja introdujo uno de sus dígitos en su retaguardia.

-Curioso, parece que te pones más húmeda cuando te toco el culo- comento el héroe número uno en un tono de burla, la joven iba a insultarlo pero en su lugar salió un gemido de placer cuando el hombre comprobó su teoría.

Luego de unos minutos los dos héroes adultos se despojaron de sus ropas, deleitándose con el cuerpo desnudo del uno al otro, luego de un rato la joven de piel morena se dio la vuelta y apunto su trasero en dirección de su pareja, dándose una nalgada a sí misma para luego abrir sus nalgas para él.

-Vamos grandote, mete esa cosa aquí adentro-

No queriendo hacer esperar a su compañera por más tiempo el héroe flameante penetro a la joven en el lugar que ella quería, ambos soltaron un suspiro cuando sus cuerpos hicieron la conexión.

Luego de unos pocos segundos quieto para poder acomodarse en el interior de la joven, Enji Todoroki empezó a mover sus caderas de forma rápida, haciendo que la joven apriete su cuerpo contra la pared ante ella a la vez que el apretaba las nalgas de la joven.

-_Te gusta mucho por aquí atrás_\- le susurró al oído a la vez que sus manos capturaban los pechos de la mujer.

El pene del hombre entraba y salía del interior de la heroína mientras que la ancha bolsa de carne que descansaba al final del mismo chocaba con la húmeda retaguardia de la chica conejo. La colita peluda de la misma era aplastada por el cuerpo del hombre que estaba inclinado sobre la mujer, con su boca lamiendo y mordisqueando el cuello de esta mientras sus manos se ocupaban de los pezones erectos y sensibles de la joven.

La joven a su vez levantaba sus caderas cada vez que su pareja impactaba dentro de ella, haciendo que la penetración sea más profunda.

-_Hey Rumi… estoy a punto de acabar_\- susurro el Todoroki contra la piel húmeda y caliente de la joven peliblanca.

-¿Y-Ya tan rápido?, viejo fra-fracasado- dijo la joven con un tono burlón, ganándose una nalgada por parte de su pareja, lo cual hizo que ella tenga su propio orgasmo.

El sonido que hizo la joven mientras tenía su clímax hizo que el Héroe numero uno se acerque más rápido a su propio final, por lo que antes de terminar el hombre agarro a la mujer por sus piernas, levantándola con facilidad.

Con esa nueva pose las penetraciones se volvieron más bruscas y profundas que antes, lo cual hizo que la joven peliblanca emita un grito de puro éxtasis, poco más tarde el hombre mayor libero toda su carga en la retaguardia de la chica. La cual una vez sintió que el falo de su pareja ya no iba a liberar más de aquel espeso liquido en su interior se liberó de su agarre y derribo al héroe número uno, haciendo que el caiga al suelo.

-Eso fue divertido fuegito- dijo la mujer sentándose en el pecho del héroe- pero ahora vamos enserio- dijo a la vez que estiraba su mano para tocar el nuevamente duro pene.

-Eres insaciable mujer- dijo Endeavor mientras veía como la mujer llevaba la entrada de su intimidad hasta la punta de su falo, para luego sentarse sobre él.

-Soy una coneja **Fuegito**\- dijo la mujer en lo que parecía ser un ronroneo- y una que está en celo- dijo empezando a mover sus caderas.

-_Dios, que fuerza tiene-_ pensó el Todoroki sintiendo todo el poder del trasero de su pareja cayendo sobre su intimidad.

-Espero que no tengas nada que hacer hoy- dijo la mujer agarrando el cabello de Enji para hacer que el levante la cabeza- porque hoy eres mío grandote, y planeo divertirme mucho con esta verga de caballo tuya- dijo para luego estrellar sus labios en un fogoso beso.


End file.
